


[vid] Odds Are

by alwaystheocean



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, Embedded Video, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Feelings, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean
Summary: "Odds are we gonna be all right tonight."
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Yasha, Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Zahra Hydris/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020





	[vid] Odds Are

**Music:** Odds Are - Barenaked Ladies  
**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sn08niwr5zzh7yr/Odds+Are.mp4/file) 193mb


End file.
